


老朋友

by amamitouko



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, dad mulder, more fluff than anything else, mulder scully and william are a happy family, phoebe green hasn't changed, 很多的甜還有其他, 穆德史卡利和威廉是一個幸福快樂的家庭, 穆德把拔, 菲比格林沒有機會了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko
Summary: 穆德和他的兒子遇見最近剛離婚的菲比。





	老朋友

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157606) by [Baroness_Blixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen). 



> 原作者的話：  
> 最出發布在tumblr上。依據的提示是：我有一個寶寶同人的提示。穆德和威廉去某的地方遇上菲比格林，她最近離了婚。她可能只是剛好在美國，又或許她決定她這些年以來都犯了錯，並希望賴上她的老朋友穆德。我會讓你決定要哪一種！我一直在想著他們在穆德根史卡利在一起後又再度遇上會說些什麼。

穆德討厭這個商場。他討厭這裡的任何一件大小事。最討厭的莫過於這裡的這些人。穆德沒有史卡利在一間商場？更糟的是，他推著威廉的娃娃車穿過週日壅擠的人潮並希望他們現在是在其他的地方而不是這裡。今天到這裡是他出的主意。當然，史卡利告訴過他。別，她警告他。她提醒過他壅擠的人群、哪裡都排滿人，而穆德卻做了什麼？給她一個吻並告訴她別擔心。他有多蠢呀！在這些年過去他該知道史卡利說得總是正確的。或者這至少100次裡有98次是對的。

他們前面有一家子，走得緩慢而喧鬧。穆德受不了。他推著娃娃車轉向進到一間靠近他們的商店。這是一間洋裝店。威廉靠著娃娃車手伸出來抓住一件窸窣作響的黃色洋裝。他咯咯歡笑。

“這不是我們的風格，對吧？”

“福克斯？福克斯穆德？”那聲音。無論在哪他都認得出那聲音。即便他死翹翹而她叫他的名字，他也會知道。管它在哪，管那裡有什麼人。他轉過身希望他是認錯了。但他沒有認錯。

“菲比。”至少他聲音裡的詫異是真的。雖然，他臉上的笑容，絕大部分不是真的。她走近站在他面前，兩件裙子掛在她手上。她看起來老了，但她仍然是那個他在牛津遇到的菲比。那樣的髮色和頭髮長度。他們倆都不知道接下來要怎麼辦。擁抱？握手？一個尷尬的對視和頷首似乎是唯一可行的。

“我不敢相信是你！我才在想當我在美國時可能遇到你，結果就遇上了。”穆德從來沒有見過她那麼興奮的。一次也沒有。

“妳怎麼會在這裡，菲比？”這個提問並沒有如他打算的得到他所希望結果。

“喔，你知道的。”她比了個手勢並碰碰掛在她手上的衣物。在他未被訓練過的眼裡也能看得出來它們要價不斐。”就只是來玩玩。”

“把拔？”他幾乎忘記威廉了。他立刻蹲下到他指著菲比的兒子身旁。”她是誰？”

“她是一個老朋友。她的名字叫菲比。”威廉很激動，想要離開娃娃車。穆德把他抱在懷裡。男孩把臉藏進他的肩頸之間。

“他有點害羞。”穆德解釋到並沒有準備會見著菲比這樣的臉。他已經好幾年沒有見過她了，整整十年。但她的面容沒有改變。還是那樣的線條皺紋。但這個表情是他知道的。即使沒有淚水開始在她的眼中聚集，他還是可以說她很難過。而他現在唯一的想法就是：幹。

“我不知道你有孩子了。”菲比的聲音虛軟震驚。她對威廉伸出手。她向來不擅長跟孩子相處，從來沒有辦法照顧他們。他的兒子盯著她的手，但他很聰明，而且他看過史卡利這樣做過無數次。辦隨著一個小小的笑聲，他握住她的手並搖晃。穆德感覺到無比驕傲，無法抑制微笑。

“這是威廉。我們-現在是只有他。”他不會去討論他們兒子這個奇蹟，或是他與史卡利掙扎對抗不孕的事。不是在這裡，也不是現在，從來就沒有必要。

“你和他媽媽…”她的尾音漸拖。穆德發出一個短促的笑聲就好像有人扼住他。這讓威廉看向他並摸摸他的臉頰。就像他母親，他的兒子，即使才兩歲，也是常常擔心他。

“把拔沒事吧？”他問。穆德轉向他並點點頭。

“把拔沒事，兄弟。不需要擔心，”他把目光投回菲比，她現在緊緊抱住她懷裡的裙子；他之前錯了。她變了。她的眼睛濡濕，雖然她拒絕在他面前哭泣，畢竟此時這是個虛擬的陌生人。她的臉色無血色、蒼白。他該問她出了什麼事，但他問不出口。有一部分的他並不想知道發生什麼事。菲比格林是他過去的一部分，但現在她在他的未來沒有任何地位。

“威爾的媽媽在家。今天只有我們男孩子出來逛。”

“所以你不是…”

“馬麻禮物。”威爾叫了一聲。穆德心裡作了個筆記記下打算晚點告訴史卡利，他們的兒子不是菲比格林的粉絲。他知道她會喜歡聽到這個的。

“威爾說的對。我們在給媽媽挑禮物。我太太，史卡利。你認是她的。戴娜史卡利。”

“沒印象。”這才是他認是的菲比。她的嘴唇抿成一條線，而他想知道她是否真的以為她真可以飛到這裡，找到他，並與他展開一段新生活。

“上次你到這裡來的時候我們一起調查案子的。她是我的搭檔。”現在每個字的意義還是這樣。

“你沒有戴婚戒。”威廉靠在他脖子上嘆氣。穆德知道他兒子只是感覺很無聊，他也是，但這是對菲比的評論完美的回應。他溫柔地摩娑他兒子的背，在威廉在再度放鬆前他又嘆了口氣。

“我們沒有真的遵照傳統。菲比，聽著，我-”

“我剛離婚。”她說。穆德盯著她，不確定該怎麼反應。人們對這樣的陳述該有怎樣的反應？

“我很遺憾？”他希望他的聲音不要聽起來像在說一個問句。但這無所謂。他認為他不會再見到菲比。他希望他不會再見到她。

“他找到別人，”菲比繼續說，並給她一個很深長的凝視，這讓穆德希望他可以盡快的消失。”他說她是他這一生的摯愛，哈！”威廉嚇了一跳並瞥眼看向菲比。

“把拔？”威廉的氣息熱燙著他的下巴。”飛逼沒事吧？”穆德忍不住了：他開始大笑。菲比瞇起她的眼，用熊熊怒火的眼瞪著他。他甚至沒能告訴她他不是在笑她。他笑得上氣不接下氣，沒辦法說出一個字。威廉用他甜甜的娃娃音加入他的笑聲，然後穆德完全笑崩了。眼淚順著臉笑出來，許多人轉過頭看向他們。

“好吧，”菲比說，挺直她的後背。”我想就是這樣。很高興再度見到你，福克斯。”穆德冷靜了點，但那個想笑的欲望仍然在敲擊她的喉嚨和胸口。威廉仍載他的肩頭笑，他整個身子靠在他身上笑到抖動。

“是的，”穆德說而這次他伸出他的手。他必定看起來像個白癡，他的臉脹紅，臉上還有淚痕。”保重，菲比。我真得很遺憾妳離婚了。我，呃，或許…”穆德停頓了下來，但她眼裡這這樣飽含期望而他真得是個白癡(晚點史卡利也會這樣說他的，他就是知道)。”或許我們可以在你在美國時吃頓飯。”

“這是個好主意，福克斯。”她盯著他，等著。她希望要道她的電話。他把威廉托高並在尋找他的皮夾時邊平衡靠在他腰臀上的威廉。他用牙齒刁出一張名片而菲比的目光從未離開他。她接過那張名片，盯著它就好像那是一張彩券一樣。”很快再見。到時後我們能真正好好聊。我都等不及了。也帶上你太太吧！”她終於走開了，穆德目瞪口呆的傻站在當場。

“把拔回家？”

“好呀，我們回家，”他把孩子放回娃娃車，”或許我應該讓馬麻與我們走得遠遠得度個假。”威廉開心的歡叫而穆德想著這或許是今天出得最好的主意。


End file.
